Lost love
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: To Find A Love, That Is Constantly Disappearing, Only To Reappear When Loves Help Is Required… This is a story of how a young human and Jakkai meet at a young age, only to be seperated. Through a series of events, they eventually fall in love. One-shot fic, Enjoy.


**Lost Love**

_Ch. 1: To Find A Love, That Is Constantly Disappearing, Only To Reappear When Loves Help Is Required…_

**A.N.: I will not be writing this as a canon story, I will be writing something I personally came up with, so none of the original characters will be mentioned in this, though a few ideas did come from the story.**

**(Marvin's P.O.V.)**

_**Hello, my name is Marvin, and I'm a human child at the age of twelve, who lost his family to an avalanche in the mountains north of Weyville. Ever since my family has died, many who meet me call me courageous, a heroic fool, and every so often a scoundrel. I roam the land, as well as meeting all the species of meddius. This is my life tale, telling how I managed to live without guidance, while also leading a somewhat… not really… normal life.**_

* * *

"HAHA!" I was playing on the rocks near a large river, trying my best to jump from rock to rock, without getting too wet. The snow had melted, leaving the water free to slow without the ice that had formed over it, and the extra water from the snow made the water chillier and faster. Even though I was playing by myself, I was still enjoying myself immensely. I jumped and landed on a rock that was three feet away from me, and I slipped.

I fell into the water, but I quickly got back out as I held my arms out, and wiped the cold water from my skin, having long ago taken it off to dry in the sun. I bent down and squeezed the water from my shorts the best I could, only to end up having them feel airy and cold. I shivered as I started to jump from rock to rock, until I was near the shore again. I sighed as the smile on my face was stretching from ear to ear, only to let myself fall backwards and onto a pile of grass. I was looking up at the clouds that were racing by overhead, and raised my hand as I started to trace the clouds outlines with my finger.

"!" my head shot up as my body tensed up. _I thought someone just screamed!_ I arched my head to the side slightly, and I closed my eyes as I focused only on my hearing. I didn't hear anything, so I went back to lying down on the warm, comfortable bed of grass. I sighed once more as I stretched out my arms and legs, and felt a yawn start coming along.

'Splash, splash' I jerked up, and I looked towards the river. I didn't see anything, but I was sure I had heard something that time. I stood up and started to walk towards the water's edge when I heard the splashing sound again. It was then that I heard the actual voice, instead of the splashing, "H-Help!"

My head was like it was on a swivel, and I looked upriver, and saw a series of splashes in the water throwing water everywhere. I couldn't tell if it was another human, or another species of some kind, but I could recognize the voice belonging to someone else young and also being a girl. I started to run across the rocks, and when I reached the end of the easy path, I jumped off and into the water.

I kept paddling as hard and fast as I could with my hands and feet, and when I was in the middle of the river, I did my best to swim upriver, though I wasn't going anywhere, the girl was coming towards me. A flash of goldish and brown, and then the figure was holding on to me as she was gasping for breath. I turned, and started to swim back towards where I came, all the while trying my hardest to keep both myself and the other girl above the water, though sometimes I would go under, in which case, something long and strong would tighten around my waist.

As I reached the bank, I coughed while I tried climbing out, I looked down, and saw a Jakkai holding onto me tightly, and I found out what was on my waist. Her tail was wrapped tightly around me, just like her arms were. I smiled as I finally felt solid, unmoving ground beneath my feet. Gently and cautiously, I wrapped my arms around her so it wouldn't be hard to walk.

I heard her sigh slightly as she shivered, and it was when I started to feel the sun on my own back, that I realized how cold her wet fur was. I sat down near the bed of grass, and when I removed my arms, the jakkai girl pulled away from me and she looked around before looking up at me. She shyly looked away, and I didn't know why, until I looked down, and saw that her brown fur had covered parts of my chest.

Tapping her on her shoulder, she looked over and I asked, "What is your name?"

"It is Sharpclaw…"

"Why is it tha…" she lifted her hands up, and at the ends of her fingertips I could see the claws that appeared razor-sharp. I looked at my sides where she had been holding, and I saw tiny indention marks where her claws had been. I winced as I saw a drop of blood at the end of one, and when I looked back forward, she asked, "Are you a human?"

I nodded as I answered, "Yes… Are you a Jakkai?"

She nodded also, and then she shivered as she wrapped her arms around her body. I looked over, and grabbed my shirt as she asked, "What is your name?"

Before I answered, I handed my shirt over to her, "Here… that should be warm…"

When she nodded, I watched as she put my shirt on over hers, and I smiled as it covered her entirely, even her tail. I noticed now how she was around half my size, and she had a pretty smile and spirals over her cheeks. I felt my cheeks warm up as her gaze stopped wondering around and she looked back forward and asked again, "What is your name?"

"My name is M-" I began, but was quickly cut off, and I felt myself grow scared as Sharpclaw turned around.

"SHARPCLAW! WE ARE COMING!"

While she was facing the other way, I felt myself grow saddened as I quickly made my way away and into the bushes. After I made it into the bushes, I turned and saw a dozen other Jakkai burst into the small area where Sharpclaw was. I frowned as I felt my eyes moisten when the other Jakkai started to give her hugs. _She still has a family… ever since I lost mine; no one has liked me being around when their families are around…_

Glancing back at the group, I saw Sharpclaw was looking around instead of talking with her family, but her face was quickly blocked as another Jakkai stepped forward between me and her, _…I guess it is time for me to leave._

After I turned around, I started walking towards whatever next location was awaiting me, even though it was a lonely road I was going to be traveling…

* * *

**-Four Years Later-**

* * *

"WOO! That was what I call a party!" I shouted out, it wasn't like anyone was going to hear me out here. I smiled as I felt the bag on my back bouncing around, carrying all the fabrics I had bought with my gambling winnings. I had even saw a pretty Jakkai lady while I was at the bar. _I was going to talk to her, but that sore loser _had _to start a fight… claiming that I had cheated! But still… I feel like I knew her… she looked so familiar…_

My mind began to wonder, and I began remembering when I first saw her…

_** I had just slammed my most recent mug down onto the countertop when I had just turned around, only to be met with the rag tag group of bar commoners. I smiled as I sighed with contentment, the bar was only half full, yet it felt as lively as when it was full. I looked over as a pair of men snickered briefly as they said, "Why excuse **_**us**_** miss…"**_

_** From between the two men a medium sized female Jakkai walked, who was smiling nervously as she maneuvered from between them. I smiled, but not in my usual way, this lady was genuinely cute, maybe even beautiful. I don't check out women as much since I like my solo lifestyle, even though I did get the gut wrenching pain of feeling lonely every so often. She had the cutest of face markings I had ever seen on any Jakkai, and these markings seemed unique in their own way. The markings were in a way the made them seem to swirl and spiral around the side of her face, and right below her eyes. When she looked in my direction, she seemed surprised that I was looking at her, but she soon smiled afterwards.**_

_** Turning around, I said, "Bartender! Get me two drinks; I'm going to go talk to that Jakkai over there!"**_

_** He grunted as he grabbed two fresh mugs and said, "Dint you already have five already lad!? You don't need no more!"**_

_** I smiled as I leaned dangerously over on the edge of the counter as I said, "Then why are you pouring me some now?" *hiccup***_

_** He passed me the now two full mugs as he said, "That's only because I like you… and I want to see if she will even talk to you."**_

…I sighed happily as I remembered the fight that had ensued soon afterwards. "By the guardians, that was a fight!" I raised my hand and looked at the bandages that covered it. I raised it above my head further and shouted, "A fight that was over before it began!"

Stumbling slightly, I lowered my hand as I regained my balance, and began walking up the snow covered hill that led to the cabin I lived in. I turned around as I swore I had heard someone chuckle, giggle, or something around those lines. I looked around the surrounding trees and bushes, but didn't see anything save the white snow covering nearly everything.

Shrugging I turned around, until I heard a low rumbling.

"AVALANCHE!" I yelled loudly before I began moving at a slow jog. I chuckled as I saw the snow slowly start coming down, but it slowly gained speed. I tripped, and was soon lying on my stomach as I looked over and saw snow rushing towards me. I felt my heart jump as I got up, but then I saw it wasn't even headed towards me.

"AH!" The hair on the back of my neck rose up ever so slightly, and I spun around so fast I thought I was going to vomit. I felt my eyes widen as I saw a Jakkai tail disappear below the snow, and the avalanche was no more. I dropped my bag, and I ran towards the spot I was keeping my eyes on, not even blinking.

I dropped to my knees, and despite the lack of gloves, started to dig in the icy snow. Snow flew behind me in handfuls as I tried to reach the Jakkai I had just seen disappear. My hands were growing numb and my fingers were starting to feel like bits and pieces of wood, yet that did little to stifle my resolve.

My hand brushed something warm and shivering, and I started to gently uncover the snow from around that area. When I had the entire part uncovered, it was a bright white tail, so I began by grabbing it, and following it all the way to the base. I felt the body at the end of the base, but I also felt the body shiver; but in my drunken stooper, it took me a while to figure out why. _Uh… whoops. I guess that wasn't the best idea I ever had._

I lifted the furry and cold body from the snow, and as I did it, I saw it was the same Jakkai lady from the bar. My eyes widened as I comprehended this, but when she shivered violently, I quickly threw open my own jacket before I held her close. Her tail instinctively wrapped around my waist, and I felt an odd stirring, like that had happened before, though I couldn't recall when.

"W…Where am I?" the lady asked as I held her.

"You're in my jacket is where you are!" I said as I was bending down to pick up my bag. As soon as my bag was up, I stood back up and began running again.

"S-S-So… c-cold…" she slowly murmured, and this enticed me to pick up my pace. I have had it happen before, and it left me devastated, but I wasn't going to have another person die in my arms. I had one arm holding my bag, and the other was wrapped under her tail so I could hold her up, even if she was able to hold herself up.

When I reached the porch to my home, I dropped my bag, and threw open the door. I ran over to the fireplace and quickly grabbed the matches besides the stone mantle. I felt the Lady in my arms loosen her grip slightly, and I looked down at her, and saw her silver eyes looking up at me with a curious gaze, but I saw her eyes slowly start to close. I shook her slightly, and she opened her eyes again and smiled slightly. I looked deeply into her eyes and asked, "W-What is your name?"

Looking away briefly, I lit a match and stuck it under the firewood, which quickly took to the fire, and began to grow the flame. I sighed as the heat began to finally reach us, and I heard her say, "I-it is… it is… Spiral… Sharpclaw…"

"Sharpclaw? I know that name…"

Glancing back down, I saw she had her eyes closed, and her mouth was open by a tiny amount, and I could make out a few sharp teeth. I shivered slightly, _is she… dead?_

When her chest rose, I thought it was just air, but when I saw it again, I got hopeful. I pressed my hand to her chest, but my drunken mind wouldn't let me only think about her life. _Once I know it is her breathing, I will move my hand away… this is just for her so I know she is alive…_

_**LIAR! You are a perverted drunkard, and that is what you are!**_

_ No, this is so I know she is breathing, and not just air._

_**Don't lie to me; I know what you are thinking! *chuckle***_

_And I know what…_

_**BUSTED! HAHA!**_

Sharpclaw grabbed my hand, and pushed it away, and I looked down, and I saw her eyes were squinted open, but barely. The silver streak I could see of her eyes gazed at me intensely, until they closed, and she rested her head back against my shirt, but this time, I could feel the shallow breaths that emitted from her mouth. I stood up, but when I moved to let her go, I felt her grip tighten slightly.

Shaking my head slightly, I walked over, and grabbed my bed, and lifted the frame easily, and hobbled back over to the fire. When I set the bed down, I once more tried to remove Sharpclaw from my body, but she remained firmly in place. I sighed, and I sat down my bed and wrapped my blanket around us, and store at the flames. _I guess I can just relax now… just need to stay awake._

_**Oh, but don't you want to sleep with your lady friend…**_

_She's a J-A-K-K-A-I! A Jakkai!_

_**So, you would if she wasn't…?**_

_ Be quite you drunken voice of me!_

_**Well, just rest your eyes at least.**_

_ …_

_**It wouldn't hurt if it was just for a minute!**_

_ …Maybe you're right for once…_

_**That's ri- HEY! I'm ALWAYS right…**_

Ending my internal dialog, I smiled as I shut my eyes… for just a moment… to… rest…

**-The Next Morning-**

Yawning, I buried my head into my pillow, all too well aware of the pounding in my head. My head was under the covers of my blanket, and I felt warmer than usual. I opened my eyes, and was greeted by the white pelt of a Jakkai sleeping. I instantly felt myself grow cold, as I recognized the feeling of her hands holding my back, along with her strong tail wrapped around my waist. My own hands were wrapped around her snuggly, in such a way that I knew I would wake her up if I so much as twitched.

She yawned slightly before she nuzzled into me slightly, but I felt like I was going to faint from fear when I felt her lips press against my own. I felt my body tense up, and for good reason, when she felt her lips pressed against something warm as well, I felt various parts of her body move, as well as her tail. When she opened her eyes, her silver met my brown, and I saw the shock written all across them as well as surprise. I'm not sure if I felt correctly, but I felt like she leaned into it at first, but as quickly as I felt it, it was gone, only to be replaced with a nice hard smack to my face.

I had been expecting that, but what I hadn't expected next, was for her to quickly flinch as she apologized. I shook my head slightly, but after she stopped mumbling, I asked, "Are you okay?"

My voice was so scratchy and painful, that I was surprised I hadn't lost my voice. She looked up into my eyes with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

"The avalanche…"

"OH NO!" she shouted as she quickly unwrapped herself from me, and she threw the blankets off of us. "I needed to be out of town last night!"

Wincing, I grabbed her shoulders as I said with a pained voice, "Sharpclaw… I got a hangover… your shouting is hurting."

She was in such a big rush, that when she finally grabbed her bag… which somehow made it in here also, she was out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. I sighed as the door slowly closed itself, and I as left lying on my bed. I took a deep breath before I lay back on my bed.

* * *

**-Three Years Later-**

* * *

Looking over, I watched as people milled about, many carrying plenty of bags that contained gifts for the upcoming holiday. I pulled a bag out from inside my pocket, and when I shook it, I was reminded of all the gold coins I own, yet I don't have a special someone to spend it on…

_I remember there was this one girl… her name started with an 'S', but she left so quick, that's all I can remember. Just if she was here now…_

Sighing sadly, I slid the pouch of money back into my pocket before I leaned back forward, and watched people from the railing of the bench I was sitting on. I looked over my shoulder, but all I saw was the snow falling lightly over the city. It was a beautiful sight to see, but I didn't have it in me to enjoy it, which for anyone that knew the magnificently polite Marvin, wasn't like me. Standing up, I started to walk towards the bar, but someone ran past me. I watched as the person ran into the bar, and I entered soon after, only to see the entire bar silent, while the man was standing up in the doorway out of breath.

I heard many people mumbling, and it was depressing what a few of them said. When I passed by an older couple, the male said, "If I was still young, I would jump in that river myself to save them… but I'm too old for that."

Sitting down, I tapped the table, and I soon had a beer in my hands in exchange for me setting a silver coin onto the table top. I took a sip as the man in the doorway asked, "Can no one do it!?"

Setting my drink back on the table, I looked over my shoulder and asked, "What is it that needs doing?" I picked up my drink and started to drink again, but in future reference, I shouldn't have.

"Someone fell into the river!" and then I spewed out alcohol.

I took off my jacket and shirt, and I could hear many of the single ladies swoon. I took off towards the door and said, "Let's go!"

The guy and I were soon running across the street, and towards the main bridge, and then I could see the bubbles from where the person fell in. luckily there was no ice, but that didn't mean it was warm outside. I sprinted all out, easily out-pacing the other guy. A crowd of people was standing by the edge, so I just aimed for the side of them, so I could get into the water faster.

Upon reaching the edge, I put my foot on the edge and used that to push myself the rest of the way. Many of the watchers gasped as I passed them, but right before I hit the water, I took in a deep breath. The water was so cold, I nearly let out all my breath, but I had better discipline than that, so I kept it in. _OH GAWD THIS IS COLD! PLEASE LET THE PERSON BE SMALL!_

_ Jakkai!?_

I reached the person, who appeared to be a Jakkai of some sort, and when I grabbed the Jakkai's shoulders, I was met by silver eyes gazing at me. I was shocked to say the least, but I needed to release some of this extra breath in a way of sharing. I grabbed the Jakkai by the cheeks, and I brought it closer before I pressed my mouth to theirs. I felt them pounding my chest with their fists while I felt a tail wrap around my hand and pull it away. I only pulled away when almost all my air supplies were exhausted, at which point the Jakkai stopped, and realized that its struggling was wasting more air than was available.

Wrapping my arms around the Jakkai, I brought my legs as close to my body as I looked upwards, and then I pushed off the riverbed bottom. I felt the Jakkai wrap its tail along my wrist, while it wrapped its arms around my neck. I saw the blue surface rushing to meet us, and it was for this reason that I was trying my best to keep the black spots at bay. I looked down and saw the Jakkai in my arms still was doing fine, and just as I broke the surface, I began to paddle towards the shore. I heard an extremely loud cheering off to my right, but I was too busy gasping for air to pay as much as a tiny fraction of attention to it.

I laid on my back, and the Jakkai was lying on top of me. I laid my hands down on it as I continued to gasp for air, but I couldn't hear the Jakkai breathing… or maybe I gave more air away than I originally thought. I raised my head to look at it for a bit, and when it saw me looking at it, it smiled as its silver eyes twinkled. "T-Thanks for saving m-me…"

My eyebrows rose as I registered the Jakkai as being a girl, and I said, "I'm glad that you finally understood while we were underwater, I wasn't kissing you…"

Her cheeks turned pinkish slightly, or maybe they already were pink, but she said sheepishly, "I only 'understood', because I figured since we were gonna drown anyway, I might as well not struggle from a deaths kiss."

"Oh… well… if those people don't hurry up soon, we will die…" I began, but I shivered violently, which was repeated by the Jakkai soon afterwards as well. I didn't want to voice any concerns, but then I asked what I did to all that I helped, "What i-is your name?"

"It is Spiral… Sh-Sh-"

"Sharpclaw…" we both said at the same time, as we were both surprised as well, just for different reasons.

"H-How did you k-k-know?" Sharpclaw asked.

I chuckled slightly as memory lane ended, and I pulled her closer to me as I laid my head back, "This isn't the first time me and you did something like this…"

"What…?"

"Here they are!" Someone shouted nearby.

Chuckling, I whispered, "I will tell you later… just make sure we get an inn room together… I'll pay." I said, and once a hand was placed along my shoulder, I felt myself finally slip from reality.

…

When I woke up, I was in a comfortable bed, with padding, some fur, and a fuzzy blanket along my arm. I sighed as I brought up a hand, and I scratched my chest, which now had a shirt on it. I left my eyes closed as I turned my head sideways, and felt something warm be planted along my cheek. I opened my eyes, and then I saw those familiar silver eyes, along with finally recognizing why I felt like I was under a warm blanket. I turned on my side, and she said, "Can you tell me now… how we met each other before?"

"Ha… I'm not surprised you don't remember from either one…" I smiled lightly as I wrapped my arms around her protectively, "The first time… I was relaxing, when I heard someone yelling for help… I was only twelve at the time, but I had managed to get into the center of the river, and pull you out before you could drown… I had forgotten about that until today actually."

Her paws tightened on me as she said, "I remember that… I remember you had disappeared before the elders arrived… why is that?"

I sighed as I looked away slightly, and felt tears moisten my eyes, "I was an orphan… not many people, even in other species, like an orphan at a family event… I didn't want to take you from your family."

She nodded, and I continued, "The second time was when you got caught in an avalanche… That time, well… it was embarrassing to say the least…"

"You learned a little more physically about a female Jakkai… multiple times…" She responded as she was looking away, and now it seemed she was trying to cover herself some more.

"And the third, and last time… is just recently." I said. It was now that I felt the tug again as her smile returned, and it had been eating at me for the entire time.

"Spiral Sharpclaw…" Now her gaze returned to me, with a burning curiosity, "I just wanted to ask you… I wanted to ask you before the avalanche thing, but you saw what happened at the bar… but can you… would you… w-will you…?" I looked away; too embarrassed at coming on strongly about something like this so fast, but it was when her hand wrapped into mine that I looked back at her.

My heart did a summersault in my throat as I gazed into those mesmerizing silver eyes, _I never was good with words… hopefully this one doesn't hurt so much…_ slowly, I leaned forward, and closed my eyes as I braced myself for a slap. I felt tense the entire time, especially when I began to feel her hand shaking in mine. _Please… reject me now if this is really that bad…_

My lips made contact with hers, and when I was sure I wasn't going to get smacked, I pushed my luck, and the kiss, a little more. Soon, Sharpclaw was leaning into the kiss more also, and I could've sworn a spark ignited between us or in our hearts at least. When her mouth opened, I thought she wanted to say something, but she just kept pressing into the kiss, until I got the message, and I opened my own mouth to initiate the other type of kiss…

**(Spiral's P.O.V.)**

_I have felt this spark before, but never this strongly… and he's a human too! What would my village think… what does he think… what… what do I think?_

When he finally pulled away from our kiss, I opened my eyes and saw his brown gazing back into my own. _I think I'm in love…_

I closed my eyes and lowered my muzzle down to his shoulder. I felt him take in a deep breath as I left my head there, before he let it out and laid a hand over my side and onto my back. It was a perfect moment, despite the fact that I had slipped into the river, and Marvin somehow ended up being the one to save me… again.

_When I think about those times, I think I have the worst of luck… but I must have the best also, or how would someone like Marvin always happen to be there when I needed him?_

While I was musing, I didn't see the deep concentration in his deep brown eyes, and I was only dragged out of it, when he whispered so quietly, I almost missed it, "I love you… Spiral Sharpclaw."

My entire body felt warm at that one moment, and I pulled my head off of his shoulder, and as I looked up, I saw his eyes were closed. My mind was too fuzzy from what he said to really think of anything better to ask, "W-What did you say?"

His eyes opened slowly and his gaze was locked on my own, but in his gaze was regret and sadness. "I said I… I lo…" he sighed as he shook his head briefly, "I love _you_, Spiral… Sharpclaw."

Before anything else could happen, I felt him giving me another kiss, except this one was different, and felt even better than the previous one. This one had laces of passion in it, along with the warmth of himself behind it; and the best of all, his love was the main reason for this kiss. I started to lean forward into it, but he pulled away and looked away. This left me wanting more, but I also felt hurt, since his actions made it seem he wasn't too sure.

I continued to look at him, but after a brief while, I shyly looked down, and said myself, "I love you too… Marvin. I think I have since when I first met you…"

His head shot back towards me, and I meekly looked up at him, and I added, "Despite us being entirely different races… you are the one I love… I just hope we can find a way to work something out so we can be… you know… together."

"I-If you are okay with the idea… then does this… make you my girlfriend?" He asked timidly.

Smiling warmly, I pulled my arms tightly around his chest and under his arms as I put my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my tail around him, "I wouldn't want you anywhere except as close to me as you can be…"

The door opened up, and in walked a man with a tray of food. We both looked over from our close… _close_… embrace, and he nearly dropped the tray as he said, "I hope you two aren't trying to make a Bitza in my inn!"

I felt my face burn as I buried my face into his chest, unable to resist the smile from the thought and accusation. Marvin took a breath in sharply as he began to shake slightly, and he quickly said, "N-No… we are only… um… cold! Can we get a fire in here; we are still cold from the river?"

_Nice thinking…_

Not bothering to pay attention to what the inn keeper was saying, I slid my muzzle up and over his neck, and I hovered near his ear and said, "Not that making a Bitza is a bad idea…"

I pulled away, and saw Marvin's face a scarlet red, and the inn keeper asked, "What is making you as bright as an apple in summer lad?"

"This one… since we are… _a couple_… she is constantly joking around… why else would I rush to a cold river for no reason?" Marvin said, and for that, I pecked him on his lips briefly. His brown eyes looked back down at my own briefly before the inn keeper drew his attention once more.

"Alright… just don't be attempting to have a Bitza in my inn…" I heard his footsteps growing further, and the door closed and I heard him through the door, "Crazy lovesick kids…"

When I was sure he was gone, I looked into Marvin's bright red face, and I giggled, _I have finally found what I have been searching for all this time… someone to finally call my own…_

**A.N.: I know this is like, only the second story in this archive, but I hope it was a **_**good**_** one-shot, as I haven't EVER attempted one this long… this just came to me yesterday, but this has taken me 8 hours to write into a way that I liked. Hope you all enjoyed. Also, note: I DID leave certain grammar errors in there for a reason; I double check my work before I post it if I do not have a Beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas or the main storyline of Slightly damned.**


End file.
